Vehicle seats may be equipped with recliners that allow adjustment of the angle of the seat back with respect to the seat bottom. Some recliners include multiple locking zones, with free rotation of the seat back limited to positions within a single locking zone. Where it may be desired to fold the seat back so that it is flat relative to the vehicle floor, such recliners require a user to hold the recliner in a particular position to allow rotation of the seat back to the end of one of the locking zones, where the free rotation is halted. Then the user must operate the recliner again to move the recliner past the end of the locking zone and into the next locking zone for any additional free movement necessary to place the seat back in the flat position.